shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Halloween Dance, Part 1
The Halloween Dance, Part 1 is the seventh episode of Season 2. It was released on October 19, 2012. Synopsis Can Zoe beat Paige in the Social Chair showdown? Plot Ben and his friends were sitting together in a haunted house the night before Halloween. Ben told them a story about a sculptor who built sculptures and one day one called the gargoyle came to life. Everybody agrees it's a good story but the girls get scared when Spencer jumps from behind causing them to run away. However, when the wind blows heavily, the fire dies down, and a door slams from upstairs, everybody freaks out and quickly runs out of the cabin. When outside, Ben asks Spencer if he really thinks they were being chased by the gargoyle and he thinks it's probably just the wind. Meanwhile, Zoe and Howard are at a cafe talking about their relationship. Zoe asks Howard that if they are dating, then how would it work with him going back to college. Howard decided that they could either do long-distance or he could move where she is. Zoe remembered all the work he put into getting into Kingston but before she was about to tell him she was interrupted by Taylor. Zoe then remembered about the meeting she was supposed to have with Paige and her about the Halloween dance in two days. Zoe was about to apologize but she didn't want to hear it. Taylor was reconsidering giving her the position in the first place. Zoe tells her that she doesn't want to make an excuse but Howard was about to return to college. Taylor actually understood since her boyfriend Brendan used to be in a long distance relationship with Dinah. However the meeting still went on without her and it was her third strike. But Taylor still gave her one more chance. For the dance her and Paige will each be given half of the gym to prove to the school that they should be social chair. At the meeting Paige choose the theme to be a carnival even though they already did one for the fundraising event. Paige wanted to do it so she can "crush everyone's memory of that punt fundraising carnival into the ground". Zoe was given the job of running the haunted house. However, Paige determined that her budget for the haunted house will only be $10. Howard tried to comfort his girlfriend by saying he'll help but Taylor said he's not allowed to be there for the carnival since he's not a current student or else he'll be escorted by Officer Monte. The following afternoon, Zoe and Howard were setting up in the gym. Zoe thanked him for coming even though she called him at the last minute. Ben said he didn't need the decorations he had anyway. Sam couldn't help since she has swim pratice but she doesn't have much time since she was going to have dinner at Howard's house with his family that night. Ben understood how helpful he was being! Set up was a messy looking bedroom. But they still needed to figure out how to make it scary and successful. When asked Zoe thought they could make the house feature the unknown. They agreed to instead make multiple rooms with scary themes like a lab to showcase the beakers Ben brought over. After some time, the two set up 3 nicely looking rooms. Zoe then choose a ghostly wailing effect from ben's computer effects. Sam's swim pratice ended early so she was able to come into the gym. However, when she came in Ben and Zoe have already finished. Zoe toured her cousin around their haunted house to see what she thinks. The first room she entered was the dining room. It was nicely decorated and sent chills down her spine. The second room was the lab. It was filled with beakers and had strobe lights in it. Sam liked the sound of the ghost wailing. The next room appeared to be a pitch black hallway. However out of nowere popped out a scary clown. After that room was a graveyard that would be used as the dance room! Sam was really impressed in Zoe for puttting this all together, but Zoe made sure to give credit to Ben since they worked together as a team. Ben brought up how they should steal a statue to make it look like the gargoyle from Ben's creepy story. Sam remembered how much the story scared everybody from last night and was in to help out. They also wanted to call up Spencer to meet them up. Zoe couldn't come however because of her dinner with Howard's family that night but Ben and Sam were still down with it. Later on, Zoe knocked on Howard's door. He came outside to greet her but was about to warn her about something he hasn't told his parents yet. But just then Howard's dad came outside and saw Zoe. Hegreeted her and told her to come inside where dinner is on the table. They came inside and Howard's family was glad to see Zoe. Zoe told them that she missed them and Howard's family missed her as well. Kel and Kay asked if she baked any cupcakes to bring them, but Zoe said she didn't have any for them tonight. They expected that it was since she missed her brother so much that she became depressed. Howard's mother added on that they were woried for her. Zoe was surpsired that they knew about what happened. Kay and Kel then asked to be excused so they could do homework. Howard was surprised that they would actually do homework and expected them to do some plotting. Their mom told the twins that they could be excused but she'll check on them in 10 minutes and if they're doing homework then they won't have dessert. The twins left and Mr. DeGeest reminded his son that he can't stay forever. Howard told him he was thinking of transering to Centerscore Univeristy. When asked why Howard looked on to his girlfriend for help. Zoe told the family that Kingston is a great school but isn't a good fit for him. Howard's parents agreed that he needs time to make a desision. After dessert, Zoe and Howard took a walk outside. Zoe felt that he did tell the truth that he left because of her but he made it seem like she needed him. Howard said that actaully he felt that he needed her as well. Howard was worried since he has to decide what he wants to do before the winter semester. Before he does he asked Zoe how would she feel about him being in Centerscore University. After some hesitation, Zoe told him that it was his desision and not hers. Howard stated that he wants to know about her opinion since she's the reason he moved back. Zoe thought to herself that she felt bad that he moved here just for her but if he stayed they would be closer. Zoe told him that if he moved to Centerscore U, she would feel completely ecstatic. Howard then felt very relieved. It is so important to him and he's glad she supports it. Zoe said of coarse she does but even if he's happy about staying here, she doesn't want him to throw away what he worked so hard for. Howard said he knows she doesn't and that's why he loves her. Zoe then asked how he feels about transfering back since that's what's really important. Howard was silent for a moment weighing out his options. He said part of him is sad about leaving Kingston but in the last couple of months he really enjoyed his time in town, but still another part of him wants to work. He said he has a little more time so he'll just wait for the halloween dance to decide. Zoe told him that it was awful he couldn't go to the halloween dance and even after he asked Taylor about it she said the principal wouldn't budge. Howard said it's okay and he appreciates her asking. Zoe told him she'll take pictures but she really wanted him to see the haunted house she made with Sam and Ben since it's her best work. Howard told her from what she said it sounds great. Zoe hoped that everybody else would think that too. Meanwhile, Ben, Sam, and Spencer met at the house in the woods. Sam said that everybody will flip out when they see the gargoyle. Spencer scaredly asked if they have to go into the house to get it. Sam asked how he thinks were getting it out and told him to come on. Sam leaded the, into a backyard where the gargoyle statue sat. Spencer and Ben tried to lift it but the gargoyle only moved a foot before they put it down. Sam then helped and the three of them braced the gargoyle and together they lifted it enough to move. Ben said they would need to go through the hoyse since they're no exit in the back in order to get it into the car. Inside they slowly but surely moved the gargoyle thorugh the house. They get a room's length away from the front door when they hear a loud "thud" coming from somewhere behind them. They all noticed what sounded like a big footstep. They move quickly accros the room when Ben feels his hands start to quiver. He fumbles his grip on the statue. After some focus, concentration, and attempts to calm down the three rush through the door and make it outside! They then drive off with the statue in the trunk. Ben looks back at the cabin and notices the door that they left open seem to shut by an unseen force. The night of the dance, Zoe, Sam, and Spencer stoof in front of the haunted house with a sense of pride. Zoe told them that the gargoyle is a great touch and they didn't have to go through all that trouble for her. Sam told her not to worry about it since it was actually fun. Spencer added on that it was fun in an entirely freaky way. Spencer told her that she didn't see what they saw after she taughted about being afraid of a cabin. Zoe asked what he saw and Sam said he thinks he saw a ghost, but Spencer said it was an evil spriti chasing them. Sam told him that he needs to stop watching so many horror movies. At that moment Taylor and Paige came up to Zoe's haunted house. Taylor said it was not bad and Paige said that although the outside looks fine, she can only imagine what the inside will look like. Paige assumed it was sugary sweets that say "Boo" on them. Zoe said that she did but they were on the party graveyard on the other side and she doesn't get one. Paige told her to just not forget who made the dance a financial possibitly. Zoe told her to not forget that the dance has the city's most scary gargoyle. Taylor said that they both did a great job but she's not the one they're supposed to be selling it to. Taylor waved her hands at the crowd of students waiting on line for each student's attraction. Taylor said if they wanted to be social chair they need to go out there and get some votes! Bonus Scene Zoe and Sam stood in front of the haunted house, waiting for people to show up. Sam said she hasn't been able to talk to her until now about the dinner. Zoe told her that his parents aren't happy that he wants to stay in Centerscore. Sam wasn't surprised and neither was Zoe. Sam asked if that means he'll be going back to Kingston. Zoe stated that he isn't sure yet, and she's not sure if she wants him to stay or go. When they dated before it was so easy but now it's never felt so hard for them to be together, and Zoe doesn't know what to do about it. At that moment, Spencer comes up to them. Spencer said they looked bummed and asked if they want to dance. Sam asked what kind of pick up line is that and Spencer said it wasn't a pick up line at all. It's just early and he wants to tear up the dance floor. Spencer asked if that's so wrong and Sam said she guesses not. She asked if Zoe is coming but Zoe wanted to stay there. Sam and Spencer join their other friends on the dance floor in between Paige and Zoe's attractions. Zoe was wishing when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She hoped it was not Nate but was surpsied to see Howard standing behind her, holding a mask in his hand. They embraced but Zoe asked how he got here. Howard said it could be because he battled his way through the secutiry, and past the teacher, or because of a badge he had. He held a badge that said "Parent Chaperone" on it! Anyone can volunteer to chaperone the dance meaning he and Zoe can enjoy the dance together. Characters * Zoe Davis * Ben Kale * Howard DeGeest * Taylor Vale * Kay and Kel DeGeest * Paige Lenx * Spencer Cooper * Sam Hill * Amanda Applebee * Hector Alonzo * Jill Patterson * Maria Gonzalez Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Year 5 Category:Season 2: Howard's Return